


Sailing the Sea

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [19]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supershorts set in the universe of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coat

The coat is layed out on the bed that had been his for the last week while he waited on Don Vicente's lawyer with the contract and papers that the Don insisted upon in order to turn over a ship. Black as soot - the same black as the new boots, the trousers, and the hat. Outfitted, as Don Vicente had said he would have him, as befitted a captain of one of the Don's ships.

Barbossa snorted, one corner of his mouth lifting in a wry smile. All this for the promise of a willful woman made when in fear for her life. He didn't understand how Don Vicente could be so willing to keep a bargain made by his daughter, but he didn't really need to. Not when it meant he had his own ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


	2. Home to the Sea

Hurricanes are as much a thrill as a terror, and Elena laughs as she turns her face into the wind. She can almost hear the voices of fallen friends in the howls, of her pirate father and of her Naval officer lover. It sings to her, and beckons her home to a sea that has always been her first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


	3. Her Father's Footsteps

The trees in the orchard are in neat rows, bearing various fruits to feed to the convent and provide enough to sell to the merchants that come to the island. They trade for what they cannot grow themselves, and sometimes they give away the extra fruits of their labor to the poor who cannot grow enough for themselves. It's a simple life, and boring.

When the pirate comes to visit, to ask after a child born of his mistress, Elena thinks it is the most exciting thing that will ever happen in her life. It pales, though, beside the chance to leave, when Sister Salome tells Elena she is the child the pirate seeks, and he wishes to meet her, perhaps even to take her from here. She will do anything to leave the walls of the convent, and when all she must do is disguise herself as a boy, she gladly cuts her long black hair short, and dresses in the trousers and loose shirt that she is given.

The jungle closes around the path they take down to the harbor, more trees that make Elena wrinkle her nose, and scurry faster in Barbossa's wake. The sight of the sea, and a waiting ship make a grin break out on her face, and she only barely manages to contain a whoop as they make their way down to the harbor, and aboard the ship. She will never have to return to the convent, never have to live a simple and boring life again.

No. Elena Barbossa will be a pirate, and follow in her father's footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "tree".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Branching From the Center](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1539051).

**Author's Note:**

> **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
>  
> 
> Elena Barbossa - an daughter born before the first movie, and who was separated from her father when his ship was wrecked in a storm (he joined the crew of the Black Pearl after that), and she was rescued by a British merchant, and taken to Port Royal. She spent her teenage years there, and her early twenties before she left Jamaica to make her way to Tortuga and a pirate's life once more.


End file.
